I'll Never Forget
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: It's Atobe's birthday, and Tezuka hasn't even bothered to call. Ore-sama is NOT happy. Cute happy fluffy-ness that will choke you. I promise.  I don't own Prince of Tennis or it's characters. Please read, review, and enjoy!


**This is for Keigo's birthday~! Happy birthday, Keigo!**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters. :/**

He'd forgotten.

And Keigo was pissed.

_How_ in _God's_ name his boyfriend of seven and a half months forgot that it was his birthday, he had no clue. But he had.

Oh, he was going to have Tezuka Kunimitsu's head, he swore by it.

.

"Atobe hasn't called yet."

Tezuka looked down at the boy he considered one of his closest friends and raised an eyebrow. "He knows he's not supposed to call during practice."

Fuji shrugged, all casual and nonchalance. "He does it anyway."

An arched brow from Tezuka was the equivalent to "What's your point?", and Fuji knew that. He knew that perfectly well.

"I think he's mad at you." The Prodigy intertwined his fingers behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heals. He was the pure image of cuteness and innocence and it almost made Tezuka doubt the rumors about what Fuji did to his brother every time he came to visit.

"I suppose he might be." Tezuka returned his gaze back to the tennis courts in front of him, wishing Fuji would just _go away_ so he could enjoy the relaxing sound of balls hitting rackets and clay courts, not to mention Taka-san shouting "Burning!" every three seconds. "I haven't even bothered to text, let alone call, and wish him a happy birthday."

Fuji just smiled, because he knew exactly what his captain was thinking. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you Buchou?"

"...Go practice, Fuji."

.

A brand new 2011 Porsche 911 GT2 (Complete with a leather, blue and white interior), the new HTC Desire HD (Released in the UK), a new iPod Touch, and the chance to max out Daddy's credit card next weekend.

And those were the things Keigo just got from his parents. He wasn't even going to begin to get into the things his friends bought him.

Yet, through all of this, his boyfriend hadn't even bothered to call.

Which was why he could be found at Seishun Gakuen, leaning against his new car that was parked outside the front gates, with his new phone clutched in his hand, his new iPod touch in his pocket, and the rest of his presents in the back seat.

His frown deepened when he saw Tezuka walk through the gates, tennis bag over his shoulder with a very bright eyed Fuji Syusuke clinging to his arm and talking excitedly.

When Fuji caught sight of Atobe, he paused, then winked, said something to Tezuka (Which made the Seigaku captain's forehead crease and his lips turn down), and kissed his cheek (Which made Tezuka frown more and Atobe's nose curl a little) before prancing (literally) off to go hang off of that bouncy red-headed kid.

Tezuka stepped up to Atobe, eyeing the shiny silver car, everything inside it, and the new phone before meeting his boyfriend's eyes and saying, "From your parents, I presume?"

"The car and the phone, yes." Atobe replied tersely. "All the stuff in the back is from my team."

Tezuka glanced over at the stuff in the car again. "I'm guessing that stuffed sheep that's bigger than me is from Akutagawa-kun."

"Yes." Atobe's frown deepened before he remembered his mother's words ("You'll have wrinkles when you're twenty-five, Keigo, stop frowning like that.") and relaxing his face. "Tezuka."

Tezuka arched a brow at Atobe's accusing voice.

"It's my birthday."

"I'm well aware it's your birthday, Keigo."

"Then _why_," Atobe hissed, eyes narrowed and angry, "haven't you even called me today?"

"I've been busy all day, Keigo." Tezuka sighed in exasperation. Taking care of Atobe was a chore. "I haven't had the time."

"You haven't had the time?" His voice raises a few octaves. "Are you kidding me? You could of called before school, you could of called right before practice, you could of _texted _me, Kunimitsu. You haven't said a word to me all day and it's my seventeenth birthday! Did you _forget_?"

"Of course not." Tezuka shifted his bag on his shoulder. "Your birthday is three days before mine. Besides, you've been talking about it since September."

Atobe let his mouth fall shut and looked wounded. "So you just didn't call because you didn't have the time for me?"

"Keigo..." Tezuka pulled Atobe forward, wrapping him up in a gentle hug. "I'll always have time for you. I'm always thinking about you. I haven't called you and wished you a happy birthday today because I'm giving you your present later."

Atobe looked up, slightly startled. "You are?"

"Yes." The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. "I'm still finishing it up. Why don't you come over at about... Seven tonight?"

"Will your parents be home?"

Tezuka's parents knew about his relationship with Atobe. With another man. And they couldn't say they approved. His mother always looked worried when Atobe was around and his father's nose curled up and he refused to talk to his son until Atobe was gone. It was ridiculous, and it made Atobe feel slightly uncomfortable.

"No." Tezuka smiled a little more. "They're gone for the week. It'll just be us. And my grandfather."

Atobe grinned a little, which was a rare sight. He was usually just smirking arrogantly. "Yeah, Kunikazu's pretty cool."

Tezuka's grandfather was one of the only people outside their groups of friends who accepted their relationship. Tezuka couldn't even begin to wonder why, but Kunikazu always said, "It's because your love is one of the purest I've seen in a very long time."

Tezuka just decided to accept that and not ask questions.

"I'll see you tonight, then." Atobe tilted his head up to give Tezuka a light kiss before getting into his car and speeding away, a blur of screeching tires and burning rubber.

Tezuka rolled his eyes.

Arrogant bastard.

.

"Happy birthday, Keigo." Tezuka drawled, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and smiling slightly.

Atobe's eyes sparkled with pure joy. It was something that Tezuka had never really saw before, and he loved it.

In front of them was a garden. It was a beautiful garden, one that Tezuka often tended to, usually with the help of Fuji or Yukimura (Who said enemies couldn't turn into friends? Tezuka and Yukimura got along quite well, and they had several things in common). Atobe had seen the garden before. Atobe had been in the garden before. But not when it looked like this.

Not when there were white lights strung throughout the white rose bushes and winding up the trees. Not when there were lights draped over the bench underneath the Willow tree. Not when the pretty pink Sakura petals were fluttering around in the slight gusts of wind. Not when it was just... _this_ gorgeous.

"Oh my god, Kunimitsu... It's beautiful..."

Tezuka smiled and intertwined their fingers, leading Atobe over to the bench underneath the drooping, elegant branches of the Willow. But instead of sitting down, he turned Atobe to face him.

"You're very hard to shop for." He started quietly. "You always get what you want. You have some weird, endless supply of money, so buying anything for you is pointless because you'll just make some comment about how you could of gotten it yourself, if you wanted it so badly."

Atobe frowned and opened his mouth to interrupt, but Tezuka continued.

"But there are some things money can't buy."

Atobe's frowned turned into a smile. "I know. Like the way you make me feel here." He took Tezuka's hand and placed it over his own heart, which was beating just a little faster than normal.

Tezuka nodded. "You're money can't buy love. But that's okay. Because you can have all of mine for free." He leaned down a little and kissed him gently, placing the hand that wasn't on Atobe's beating chest on the back of his boyfriend's neck. He pulled back a little and pressed their foreheads together. "Happy birthday, Keigo. I love you."

.

"Here." Tezuka handed the flat box to Atobe. It was all wrapped up with a pretty blue bow.

Atobe blinked and looked up at him. "What's this?"

"Happy birthday. Again."

Atobe stopped walking towards his car and unwrapped the box carefully. "But my birthday was two weeks ago and you _already_ gave me something."

Tezuka shrugged. "Well, here's something else."

Atobe opened the box, carefully balancing it on one hand, and pulled away some tissue paper. His whole face lit up at the present inside.

It was a picture frame, obviously hand made. It was metal, with different swirls here and there. There were roses in the corners, and the top part of the frame was twisted and bent to say "Atobe" in scrawly cursive. The bottom part was twisted and bent to say "Keigo" in the same style. It was painted gold, a finishing touch that would make it go wonderfully with Keigo's gold and white room (He knew Tezuka had planned it that way, too).

But the part that really got him was the picture inside the sculpt frame.

It was a shot of them kissing under the willow tree on Atobe's birthday.

"How did you get this picture...?" Atobe touched the frame with his fingertips lightly.

"Grandfather took it from the edge of the garden and presented it to me the next day." Tezuka said softly. "He told me it was a surprise. He also helped me make the frame."

Atobe looked up, smiling softly. "This must have taken a _lot_ of effort..."

Tezuka shrugged and looked away. "It was worth it."

Atobe dropped the empty box on the ground and threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck in a hug. "I love you, Tezuka Kunimitsu. I can't even begin to explain how much this means to me."

Tezuka hugged Atobe back, smiling softly. "You don't have to explain, Keigo. I love you, too."

**Alright, so the beginning sucked, the middle was better, and the ending sucked. **

**But whatever.**

**I got it done before Keigo's birthday!**

**Now! Time to start on Tezuka's (Which, for some reason, is a Tezuka/Fuji fic, lol. XD)!**

**Please review!**


End file.
